Harry Potter y laOrden dl Fénix x Dydrex Slytherin
by Klerenallan Sombra de Plata
Summary: Harry recibe una carta misteriosa que le lleva a descubrir secretos de su pasado que tal vez hubiese preferido ignorar...


Nota de la Redactora: Este fanfic no es mío. Es de mi mejor amiga que debido a... llamémoslo circunstancias adversas no puede tener acceso a internet, pero quiso continuar el fic y yo le estoy haciendo el favor de pasarlo a ordenador y subirlo a ffnet. Es un AU a la Orden del Fénix. Ningún personaje que reconozcáis nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos. Que disfrutéis la lectura.  
  
Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix  
  
1. Un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas.  
  
Una oscura figura se deslizaba silenciosamente por un corredor oscuro hacia la puerta que se encontraba al final de este. Al abrir la puerta vio algo muy familiar para él: la lechucearía del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Seleccionó cuidadosamente una lechuza y rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar un pequeño paquete y una carta que se apresuró a atar a la pequeña patita de la hermosa lechuza gris. Se quedó mirando unos momentos mientras la lechuza se alejaba hacia el sur en el hermoso anochecer veraniego.  
  
La sombría figura se volvió rápidamente al oír como se abría la puerta, en el umbral se encontraba un afable semigigante que preguntó sorprendido:  
  
-¿Qué hace aquí, profesor...  
  
En ese momento en la tranquilidad de la calle Privet Drive un joven de 15 años se despertaba desconcertado y algo molesto por no haber logrado averiguar la identidad del misterioso personaje de su sueño. Ese joven de rebelde cabello negro, brillantes ojos verdes y una pequeña cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo era Harry Potter, pero Harry no era un muchacho normal, era un mago, ni más ni menos que el mago que catorce años atrás logró hacer desaparecer a Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia; pero hacía unos meses este había logrado recobrar su poder gracias al traidor Colagusano  
  
Harry pronto descubrió el motivo de su brusco despertar: siete lechuzas golpeteaban el cristal de su ventana. Harry se puso las gafas y se levantó para dejarlas pasar, con algo de sorpresa recordó que era su cumpleaños. Tras quitar los paquetes a las seis primeras lechuzas se fijó en la última que quedaba y se dio cuenta de que era la misma que el desconocida del sueño había elegido con tanto cuidado. Harry se dio prisa en desatar la carta y el paquete, en cuanto lo hizo la lechuza salió volando por la ventana. Decidió empezar por la carta que había traído la lechuza. Cuando empezó a leerla su sorpresa fue tal que la hoja de pergamino se le cayó de las manos. Cuando la recogió y volvió a empezar a leer, aun no repuesto del susto recibido, la carta decía:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Si estas leyendo esto significa que yo he muerto y tu acabas de cumplir quince años. En el paquete que va junto con esta carta encontrarás un medallón, póntelo y no te separes de él, te protegerá. Ese medallón tiene una historia que ha ido pasando de generación en generación en nuestra familia, una historia que no se puede poner por escrito. Sólo tu tío Josh(del que probablemente nunca hayas oído hablar) y yo la conocemos y puesto que la carta y el medallón han llegado a ti significa que mi hermano gemelo sigue vivo y bien escondido. Encuéntralo. No le cuentes esto a nadie hasta saber la historia.  
  
Tu padre que te quiere  
  
James Potter  
  
Harry no entendía nada,¿tenía un tío?¿Por qué no tendría que saber de él, de conocerlo?¿Qué hacía en Hogwarts? Pues si algo sabía con certeza era que esa carta había sido enviada desde allí. Cuando por fin recordó el medallón había pasado cerca de diez minutos llenos de preguntas sin respuesta, al menos por ahora; se dirigió hacia el paquete envuelto en papel marrón, lo retiró con cuidado y descubrió una caja de terciopelo púrpura, que ha Harry le recordaba el color del sello de las cartas de Hogwarts, ¿tendría algo que ver? Otra pregunta sin respuesta a la ya inmensa lista. Al abrir la caja quedo totalmente impresionado por lo que vio allí.  
  
El medallón era magnífico. Estaba totalmente hecho de plata y oro, incluso la cadena de la que colgaba era de ambos materiales, pero lo que más impactó a Harry fue el emblema central, eran..., no, eso era imposible, estaba viendo alucinaciones. El dibujo central del medallón era una serpiente de plata con ojos de esmeralda enrollada a los pies de un león rampante de oro con ojos de rubí. ¡¡¡Los escudos de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin Juntos en un medallón!!! Eso era de locos. Al darle la vuelta notó que tenía una inscripción en runas que seguramente a Hermione no le habría sido difícil descifrar, pero Harry debía hacerlo sólo puesto que no le podía pedir ayuda a nadie. Al volver a mirar la parte delantera del medallón volvió a pensar en lo insólito del dibujo, ¡¡pero si Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin eran enemigos irreconciliables!! Cuando se puso el medallón éste hizo algo que lo dejó aterrado, nada más tocar su pecho brilló intensamente y la serpiente se enrolló entorno al león. Harry hizo intento de quitárselo pero entonces recordó que se lo había enviado su tío de parte de su padre, no podía ser peligroso  
  
Dejó sobre su escritorio la caja en la que había llegado el medallón, que parecía ser muy antigua, y bajo ésta la carta de su padre, sólo de pensarlo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, Su padre le había escrito una carta, al recordar esto también recordó la multitud de preguntas para las que aun no tenía respuesta y decidió que nada más llegar a Hogwarts empezaría a buscarlas, empezando por descifrar la inscripción del Medallón, y tras esto lo más complicado saber cual de los profesores de Hogwarts era su escondido y misterioso tío, a menos estaba seguro de que Hagrid no podía ser puesto que lo había visto en el sueño, en realidad de él venía la pista de que era un profesor. ¿Quién sería?  
  
Harry cogió la carta más cercana, que resultó ser de los gemelos Weasley:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te damos las gracias otra vez por el fantástico regalo que nos hiciste, lo estamos aprovechando bien. Ya le hemos comprado a Ronnie su túnica y también nos hemos comprado esta lechuza, se llama Pumuky,¿te gusta? Tenías razón, nuestra madre ya no parece estar tan interesada en que entremos en el Ministerio de Magia, sin embargo no a parado de preguntarnos de donde hemos sacado tanto dinero. Hemos oído "por casualidad" mencionar a nuestros padres que tal vez Dumbledore te deje venir a pasar con nosotros las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones, tenemos mucho que enseñarte...Aunque te mandamos una pequeña muestra.  
  
Te desean un feliz cumpleaños  
  
Fred y George Weasley  
  
Cuando terminó de leer miró a su alrededor y vio a la lechuza que había traído la carta y pensó; que era perfecta para los gemelos, parecía uno de las Sortilegios Weasley más que una lechuza. Así que con una carcajada se puso a escribir la respuesta para los gemelos, de pronto recordó que aún no había abierto su regalo, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirla vio un montón de Sortilegios nuevos y algunos de los viejos, pero decidió que daría buena cuenta de ellos en Hogwarts. La respuesta que Pumuky llevaba cuando salió decía:  
  
Queridos Fred y George:  
  
Me encantó vuestro regalo, haré buen uso de él en Hogwarts este año(con Malfoy claro). La lechuza también me gustó mucho, es perfecta para vosotros.  
Se despide  
  
Harry  
  
Luego leyó la carta que traía Pig, que era de Ron.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, espero que no te lo amarguen tus tíos. Aquí todo sigue igual, salvo que Fred y George han conseguido MUCHO dinero y mi madre no ha dejado de preguntarles de donde lo han sacado, pero ellos no se lo quieren decir. En el mundo mágico no hay noticias de Quien-tu-sabes, ni ataques ni nada, menos mal.  
  
Se despide  
  
Ron  
  
PD: Espero que te guste mi regalo.  
  
A Harry la noticia de que Voldemort no había hecho nada no lo tranquilizó en absoluto, pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso ya que él no podía hacer nada desde Privet Drive y la idea de que Voldemort se paseara por allí era por lo menos ridícula. Cuando abrió el regalo vio una bola de cristal hueca y con engarces de plata, parecida a una recordadora, una nota calló del paquete  
  
"Harry, esto no es una recordadora, es un detector de magos tenebrosos. Lo aprietas en la mano y si aparece una espesa niebla púrpura es que hay alguno cerca"  
  
A Harry le encantó el regalo. Resultaba muy útil con los tiempos que corrían, en ese momento todo lo ocurrido durante la última prueba del Torneo de lo Tres Magos le volvió a la memoria. Sacudió la cabeza como para despejársela de tan tristes pensamientos y siguió abriendo cartas y regalos. el siguiente fue el de Hagrid, que le había dado una gran pista para uno de sus enigmas durante su sueño. La carta era breve:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Acabo de llegar de la misión ultra-secreta que me mandó el profesor Dumbledore y estoy algo cansado. Espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños y que te guste mi regalo.  
  
Hagrid  
  
PD: El otro paquete es del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Al mirar el paquete Harry se dio cuenta de que era más grande de lo habitual y al abrirlo comprobó que había dos. El primero que abrió era un libro...¿sobre el cuidado de un fénix?¿Por qué le mandaba eso Hagrid? Su pregunta obtuvo respuesta al abrir el segundo paquete puesto que contenía lo que según parecía era un huevo de fénix, como Harry pensó acertadamente. Este venía acompañado de una nota.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te mando este huevo que fue puesto por Fawkes, es muy raro que los fénix pongan huevos, así que decidí mandártelo como regalo de cumpleaños.  
  
Se despide  
  
Albus Dumbledore PD: Esta a punto de salir.  
  
Harry se quedó estupefacto ante la noticia y el regalo. Enseguida le envió a ambos una nota de agradecimiento. La siguiente carta que abrió fue la de Hermione.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Espero que pases un feliz verano y no le des más vueltas a lo sucedido durante el Torneo. Estoy muy preocupada por la supuesta inactividad de Quien-tu-sabes, seguro que no es para nada bueno. Estoy de vacaciones con mis padres en Italia, cuando les conté lo que pasó no me dejaron ir a visitar a Viktor, los magos de aquí tienen una historia muy interesante.  
  
Besos de  
  
Hermione  
  
PD: Te explicaré lo que es mi regalo cuando nos veamos, pero te adelanto que te será muy útil con la capa invisible.  
  
Esto lo dejó extrañado y al abrir el paquete vio una caja que contenía, bien acolchado para que no se rompiera, un frasco con una poción de color amarillo parecida a aceite de oliva, ¿para qué serviría? Decidió investigar por su cuenta, ya que había acabado los deberes hacía ya bastante tiempo y ahora estaba mortalmente aburrido. Una poción, ¡vaya ideas que tiene Hermione! Harry dejaba divagar a su mente, poción, Snape, ¿cuál sería la misión que Dumbledore le encargó? ¿Tal vez volver con Voldemort y los mortífagos? ¡Pobre Snape! Eso no se lo desearía a nadie. Ni siquiera a él o a Malfoy. Mientras pensaba así, su vista se fijó en el libro y el huevo y se dio cuenta de que la cáscara del huevo estaba rota y caminando torpemente por la mesa había un polluelo que se parecía bastante a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, pero Harry le notó algo diferente aunque no sabía qué. Harry tenía la extraña sensación de que ese no era un fénix como los otros, pero ahora su principal preocupación era atenderlo no si era normal o no, cogió el libro que le había mandado como regalo Hagrid y para su horror vio que lo primero que debía hacer era darle para comer un preparado especial para fénix recién nacidos durante tres días y luego su comida habitual.  
  
-Y, ¿de dónde saco yo ahora comida especial para fénix, tenga la edad que tenga? No creo que en la tienda de animales de la esquina tenga algo así...- dijo en voz alta, y el fénix le miro y emitió un extraño sonido.  
  
Pensó que tal vez Sirius Supiera algo del regalo de Dumbledore y le mandara un poco. Se dirigió hacia donde tenía la única carta que le quedaba por abrir, que como esperaba era de su padrino y la abrió.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Espero que estés bien y pases un feliz cumpleaños. Si me necesitas o pasa algo extraño mándame una lechuza, estoy más cerca de lo que crees. Me he enterado del regalo que Dumbledore te va ha hacer, así que te mando algo que te va ha ser muy útil los primeros días. También te mando mi regalo. Era de tu madre y ella me pidió que te lo diera cuando cumplieras quince años si a ella le pasaba algo. Es un objeto muy especial y poderoso. Yo no se exactamente cuales son sus poderes, eso sólo tu madre lo sabía. Espero que lo descubras pronto, pues es muy importante que lo averigües.  
  
Tu padrino  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Con algo de prisa Harry abrió el paquete, que contenía un bote con un mejunje de aspecto asqueroso y una pequeña caja de plata que cuando la abrió vio que estaba forrada de seda verde y en el centro había un anillo que para sorpresa de Harry tenía un parecido increíble con el Medallón, era de plata por fuera y oro por dentro. Tras contemplar atónito el extraño anillo durante un rato un sonido ya bastante familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos...  
  
Era su nuevo fénix que le estaba lanzando una mirada acusadora, como diciéndole que tenía hambre, y entonces recordó la extraña mezcla y se la acercó como indicaba el libro. El fénix miró la comida, se acercó y le lanzó una mirada de asco que hasta Harry pudo entender. ¡Menuda nochecita! Ahora resulta que al fénix no le gusta su comida. Pensó Harry. Así que visto esto decidió probar a darle una rana de chocolate de las que le había mandado Ron hacía unos días...  
  
Y lo imposible pasó el fénix se acercó y ante la incrédula mirada de Harry empezó a comerse la rana. Harry aun impresionado sacó otra y se la dio. Esto se repitió hasta que ya no quiso más.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si aun no te he puesto nombre! ¿Como te gustaría llamarte? Eh... Tal vez... Falcore... ¿Te gusta?  
  
Para asombro de Harry Falcore emitió el canto de fénix más hermoso que este había oído nunca.  
  
Antes de acostarse Harry envió a Hedwig a casa de Ron pidiéndole a este que le recomendase una tienda de animales mágicos que vendiese vía lechuza. Justo cuando cerraba los ojos notó que las plumas de Falcore estaban empezando a cambiar de color y a crecer. Pero eso era imposible el libro traía que solo cambiaban a partir del segundo día después del nacimiento. Pero tenía demasiado sueño para pensar en eso. 


End file.
